Hoenn Adventures
by Boby335
Summary: The Hoenn Region is about to be sent into a Chaos with the rise of two rival gangs all the while a new trainer is on the scene vying the title of Pokémon League Champion!


Now my first attempt at Pokemon Fanfiction wasn't so successful. While I thank the readers and followers of Pokemon Prairie I now say that that series ended before it truly began. It is my pleasure to say that this fanfiction will take place in The Gameverse of Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald.

We will follow Brendan, May, Wally and Ralts, and Hoenn's own unorganized Pokemon Professor, Birch. Has anyone else realized that these are the only games in the series that show the protagonists father?

I won't update as often, but I will have really good length Chapters. I will try to be descriptive and build the world.

I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 1: Littleroot Town!

From the tallest tree to the deepest part of the ocean the Hoenn Region has continued to be enjoyed by local and tourist alike. From the heights of the fiery Mount Chimney to the deepest parts of the Petalburg Woods beauty abounds, but it isn't just picturesque it also has some of the toughest trainers in the world. At the head of all the trainers in Hoenn is the league champion, Wallace.

Many trainers in the region aim for the top, but many others aim for winning Contests that pit Pokemon and Coordinators alike to try and appeal to the judges in the categories of Beauty, Coolness, Toughness, Smartness, and Cuteness.

Other than the battle and contests one can explore the cities and towns of the region such as the hot springs of Lavaridge Town to the modernized city of Rustboro City. People can harbor in Slateport City for a few nights to visit The Shipwright Company, Wailord Ships, The Oceanic Museum, or even the large open air market. They can even travel to Fortree City to gaze at the vast tree fort buildings or challenge the gym leader Winona. For a more rustic feeling travelers can head to Pacifidlog Town to stay a few days on the floating town. Yet these are only a few of the wonders that this region has to offer!

Welcome to the Hoenn Region.

-Mason Bros. Moving Truck-

The bumps from the road had actually become comfortable to the sixteen year old boy known as Brendan. Brendan had brown hair that was covered by a white skull cap with black fringes and a blue Pokeball on the front, black shorts with grey fringes, and a blue and black t-shirt. He smiled in the darkness at the thought of a brand new region to explore. He was really bummed about not being able to get Totodile as his first Pokemon, but he was happy that his father, Norman, was able to open up a gym in Petalburg City.

Norman had been working under an apprenticeship with the fighting expert, Chuck, from Cianwood City. Brendan's father had spent nearly a decade under the tutelage of the large man with the big grin. The brown haired teen smirked at the memory of Chuck. He was loud, strong, and slightly plump, but that made him even funnier! Norman went under Chuck's tutelage because he wanted to train his Normal-Type Pokemon to be able to even stand up against Fighting-Type Pokemon.

After his tenure ended Norman took the Hoenn Gym Leader Equivalency Challenge and soon after winning became known as the replacement for the old Petalburg Gym Leader Caezar, who specialized in Grass-Type Pokemon. While Brendan felt a twinge of resentment for not being able to travel through Johto, but it was still an adventure.

Brendan had an adventurer's soul. He loved to try new things, go to new places, and meet new people. He hated to know an ending to anything, hated being locked down, and hated the idea of fate. Looking at the lizard like Pokemon across from him with large muscles he smirked. These Pokemon were called Machoke and they were owned by the furniture movers.

He didn't really know what Pokemon he would find in Hoenn, but he knew he would enjoy his Journey. The truck slowed to a halt then a bang was heard on the truck. The large Machoke duo growled at each other then opened the door to the back revealing a very green town.

Littleroot Town was a small town of around three-hundred with houses dotting the forest. There were a couple shops for clothes and food, but overall it was just a regular small town. The eye-catching feature, though, had to be Professor Birch's lab. It took up one whole block along with being the only three story building in the whole town. Brendan looked at the building with a small smile gracing his face. Later in the day he would be going there and receiving his Starter Pokemon.

"Brendan! Go upstairs and unpack!" His mother called out from the inside of the small two story house. The brown haired teen rushed upstairs past a man issuing commands to the Superpower Pokemon. Inside his room was a bed along with his TV and dresser, but the rest of his stuff was pack away in boxes. Brendan sighed in defeat knowing this would take a while, but luckily it was still only eight in the morning.

-Two Hours Later-

The brown haired teen was finishing setting up his item transporter next to his computer when he looked at the clock. It was now eleven. He logged into the deposit box and noticed that his father had deposited five potions and two full heals inside. Brendan typed in a few keys then the items his father had gotten him materialized. He stashed them inside his bag then ran downstairs.

Before he run out the door he heard, "Brendan! Your father is on the TV!" His mother nearly screamed.

He ran back, but when he did he only saw a female reporter with short, blonde hair standing while his father was walking away, "We thank our newest Gym Leader on taking time out of his busy schedule for this interview! Join us on our next broadcast when we go on location to interview former League Champion Steven Stone!"

His mother turned off the TV with a sigh, "Just missed it!" Brendan's mother was a thirty-six year old woman with long, brown hair that was pulled back into a bun and an eternal smile. She wore a semi-oversized t-shirt with the Petalburg Gym badge on the front and a pair of tan capris. She took a long drink from a glass of sun tea, "Why don't you go and visit our next door neighbors?" Her name was Minami.

In truth she was trying to get her son out of the house so she could get back to writing. While she loved her son to death she wanted some solitude to complete the next chapter to her book "Love in Goldenrod City". She was a bestselling author, but saved most of her earnings.

Brendan all, but ran outside to get a good view of the house next to his. He followed the dirt road to the gate then noticed that there was a small pink feline Pokemon with a large tail curled up on the porch. This was the Kitten Pokemon, Skitty. It was purring in the sunlit spot and Brendan didn't want to wake it so he tiptoed past it. He knocked on the door, "Come in!" A female voice called out.

The teenaged boy walked in only to notice that the room he was walking into was full of boxes that were full of books, maps, and papers. The boy's jaw dropped when he saw a cheerful woman in a lab coat and glasses smiling at him while putting up a map on the wall next to the door, "Oh! You must be Minami and Norman's boy, Brendan! May's upstairs right now so why don't you go meet her?" This woman was named Grace and she was Professor Birch's wife. The Birch's had known Brendan's family for years, but their children had yet to meet.

Brendan walked up the stairs and walked into an open door to the sight of a girl with shoulder length brown hair covered by a headband sitting at a computer with a Pokeball near her, "Journal: Check, Pokedex: Check, Pokeball's: Check, Pokemon: Check, and, finally, Bag: Check!" This was May, she was a year older than Brendan, but at the same time a little bit shorter than him. She wore black runner's shorts, a pair of red running shoes, a red T-shirt with a bag over her shoulder, and a yellow belt that could hold Pokeball's.

She was so wrapped up in her work that she failed to notice the boy that had taken a seat on one of the beanbags that were at the center of the room in front of the TV, "Now where is Dad sending me today? Hmm…? Route… One-hundred Three! Wingull, Zigzagoon, and Poochyena? Dad already has enough data on these Pokemon!" She groaned then twirled in her chair only to finally take notice that there was a boy sitting in her room, "AHHHHH! ROBBER!" She screamed out before the boy started laughing.

"Robber? My name is Brendan! I moved next door just this morning and your mom sent me up to meet you!" After May had calmed down a bit she chuckled at her own freak out, "Sorry I freaked you out Miss May!" Brendan had a habit of say miss or mister before saying the person's name.

May was nervous, but smiled, "Just May and what's your name?"

"Brendan!"

"Well I'm sorry to say, Brendan, but I'm leaving here pretty quickly." She clipped her Pokeball to her belt then packed a few things in her bag, "I'm sure we'll meet again, but it might not be for a while!" And with that May ran out her room and downstairs.

"Weird girl…" Brendan said aloud. He looked up at May's clock and noticed that it was nearing noon. The teenager decided it was time to go check out Professor Birch's lab. He walked down the road towards the lab while smelling the sweet smell of the flora surrounding the small town.

The brown haired teenager was about to walk further until a small boy with black hair, a green outfit, and blue glasses ran up grabbing onto his shirt, "Mister! My Daddy's being attacked by Pokemon! HELP HIM!" This boy was Max Birch and the Professor's youngest. He was in tears, but Brendan could understand him.

"Which way?" Brendan got serious at this point and when the younger boy pointed towards Route One-Hundred One he took off running like a madman. As he ran he ran past May who was just coming out of the market store between her house and her father's lab. She saw Max crying then got angry thinking Brendan had done something to her little brother.

When Brendan got a little ways out of Littleroot Town he noticed that a somewhat larger man in brown khakis, a green T-Shirt, and a white lab coat was holding on desperately to a branch up in a large tree, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Below the tree were three small, black hound-like Pokemon with long, bushy tails. These were the Bite Pokemon, Poochyena. They were busy barking at the poor man while he called for help, "HEY KID I NEED YOUR HELP! THERE'S A BAG LYING AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE WITH TWO POKEBALL'S IN IT! PICK ONE AND RUN THESE LITTLE HELL HOUND'S OFF!"

Brendan looked around in the grass for a bag, but he couldn't find it. One of the Poochyena's took notice of the boy and started running at him. Brendan finally found the bag and picked up the Pokeball with a water symbol above the release button. He threw the Pokeball towards the Bite Pokemon and a small blue Pokemon with a large, blue fin on its' head, a large light blue fin for a tail, and two orange gills on its' face, this was the Mud Fish Pokemon, Mudkip.

The Mudkip looked around at its' surroundings until it was tackled by Poochyena, who then proceeded to start using bite on him. Brendan gritted his teeth until he heard, "MUDKIP KNOWS TACKLE AND GROWL, KID!" The man yelled out.

Brendan nodded, "Mudkip use Tackle on Poochyena!" The Mudkip shook off the Bite Pokemon then started running a little ways away then running back and hitting Poochyena head on with all its' strength. The Poochyena was knocked into one of the others while kicking up a dust cloud, "Now use Growl!" Mudkip growled at the three Pokemon and it actually intimidated them. The three Poochyena yelped and ran off into the underbrush.

The man hopped out of the tree while wiping the sweat away from his brow. He had a five o'clock shadow and shaggy brown hair. This man was Professor Birch, "Thanks… what's your name, kid?"

"Brendan!" The boy smiled while the Mudkip beside him ran around his legs. Birch got a sudden look of realization as he took notice that the boy known as Brendan looked like his old friend Norman.

"Norman's boy!" Birch chuckled, "Come with me to my lab and I'll give you a reward for helping me!" With that the two walked off towards Littleroot Town.

-End-


End file.
